


Heart of Colors

by FantasyFangirl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Colors, Depression, M/M, Mute Tyler Joseph, Photographer Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFangirl/pseuds/FantasyFangirl
Summary: Tyler Joseph could feel in colors, he couldn't explain why, he just could. Every color meant something different. He had never shared that with anyone, not because he didn't want to, he was just selectively mute. He didn't find a reason to talk considering he hated his own voice and everything about himself. Could one yellow haired boy change everything Tyler Joseph thought he knew? [I suck at summaries please read though]





	Heart of Colors

Tyler had to admit, he wasn’t whatsoever excited to go to a new school. He got up from bed and began getting ready. He knew the day wouldn’t go well, especially with his lack of speech.

He was determined not to speak to anyone, not because he was rude, he just didn’t enjoy listening to his own voice. He found it annoying, he found everything about himself annoying and awful. He only spoke to his parents when truly necessary and his friend Jenna back in Ohio. But that was over now. New place meant no Jenna and no comfort.

He didn’t want to wear something that would catch people’s attention, he already was gonna get that with being the new kid and all. So he went with something simple, jeans and a yellow hoodie. He finished packing as he packed a notepad where he could write to communicate with his teachers.

He walked down the stairs and headed out the door. The walk to school was peaceful, for a moment he’d forgotten all his dilemmas and simply enjoyed the outdoor breeze. He felt a pinch of light blue fill his black colored heart. Calm, something he didn’t feel very often. But that disappeared as soon as it came once he reached the doors of the school and the black dark feeling covered him again. He walked in, picking up his schedule from the office as eyes and heads turned like owls in the night. 

He felt silver, the color of discomfort and lavender, the color of anxiety. It drowned him inside until he couldn’t take it. He decided he’d go to first period early in attempts to avoid all human contact. 

His first period was photography. He had always found a joy in it, the ability to capture images and an unimaginable amount of colors. He loved it, it had always been his safe place. Although, he never shared his photos with anyone, he got enough judgement as it is. He didn’t need people judging his only source of peace. 

“Hello, you must be the new kid,” the teacher said as Tyler walked through the door. Tyler simply answered with a nod as he opened his backpack and pulled out his notepad. He quickly wrote a note explaining that he was selectively mute. 

“That’s alright, I’m Mr. Heaton. Nice to meet you,” he extended his hand out and gave him a handshake. “You can go ahead and take a seat, we have a seating chart. You sit in the far corner.” 

Tyler couldn’t have been happier than in that moment, corner seats were a complete blessing to him. He sat and looked around the room, it was filled with colors and photos of what seemed to be the school. He had to admit, it was definitely a good looking school. 

The bell rang and students soon began filling up the seats. Tyler’s nonchalant light blue feeling immediately went away. 

A boy with yellow hair took the seat next to him and Tyler immediately took notice of him. He couldn’t help but be in trance by his yellow hair, it was the perfect shade, just perfect. He took notice of how attractive the boy was. It was no secret he was gay, he had known for a very long time. He had only ever told Jenna though, he didn’t think his parents would support him, specially with everything going on. 

The boy turned towards Tyler, probably taking notice of the staring. 

“You’re new right? I’m Josh Dun,” the yellow haired boy said.

Tyler didn’t respond, not even with a smile. He just nodded. He didn’t want to come off as rude, he just didn’t like smiling he didn’t find a reason to. Maybe someday he would but right now he felt miserable. Instead, Tyler simply pulled out a paper where he wrote ‘I’m mute, sorry’ and proceeded to pass it to Josh.

“That’s alright, I can do all the talking for the both of us. Trust me I’m good at that.” Josh blurted. 

Tyler suddenly felt pink, he didn’t know why nor did he understand it. All he knew was that he enjoyed Josh’s company.

Class began and Josh didn’t say a word after that. Tyler had to admit, he felt disappointed. Right when class was coming to an end he heard it, the beautiful voice. 

“What’s your next period?” Josh asked. Tyler held out his schedule and as Josh went to grab it, he brushed against Tyler’s hands. There it was again, the pink feeling in Tyler’s heart. 

“Oh cool! We have calculus and english together!” Josh exclaimed in excitement.

Tyler nodded in return as Josh handed his schedule back. The bell rang and both boys got up from their seats as they headed to their next class. 

Sadly, calculus and english were his last two periods, meaning he wouldn’t be seeing Josh anytime soon, not that he wanted to of course. He promised himself he wouldn’t make friends or get himself attached to people, not again. So as much as it pained him, he would have to stay away from the beauty that was Josh Dun.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue writing this? Please comment, it would be very appreciated! I haven't written a fanfic in so long so I'm sure this is absolutely awful.


End file.
